


THE ONE KNOWN AS ASTERIOS

by STAILS565



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: He was born through a revenge by a god. Destined to die as a replacement by the king. He is kind, wanting to be better, but same time knows he is made for death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dedicated story for someone very special   
> *~NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED~*

Asterios also known as the Minotaur was born through a revenge by the god Poseidon. His mom was queen Pasiphaë and the biological father was a Cretan Bull, a gorgeous bull that the King did not want to sacrifice upon seeing him. Upon his birth, King Minos did not like him at all because he is different. He ordered a labyrinth to be designed by Daedalus and his son Icarus. He never called him by name that was given that was shared by the king's foster dad and mean lighting, he only referred to him as the Minotaur. He resided in the center of the labyrinth,while his father let know the rest of the people they have a monster in the newly built labyrinth for a new 'celebration'. The life of a monster has began on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be quite short than the others hope you are enjoying the story. it is transferred from Wattpad.

Years passed on the new celebration made by King Minos. 'tributes' come to the island of Crete. Seven young Men and Women are offered to the Minotaur. For a grand life and not a horrible one. But during that time, Asterios did not like what he became; he started to feel guilty on killing people. ' _The Offerings_ ' as they were called. After this year's offerings, he contemplate the meaning of his life. Despite his size and his appearance seemingly terrifying to the people, he is kind hearted,sometimes shy, curious but more to the world outside, and able to understand what the others say about him. He wants to know what is out there, was it beautiful? Was it not? As the offerings of the humans suggest to him for the bad and how the sky is blue with sometimes butterflies and birds flying overhead the labyrinth suggesting of the good of the world. He wishes to be out there without no one calling him monster, without being called '  _The Minotaur'._ Asterios hates that name with a passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback. stay tune for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to be done soon, hope you are enjoying this.

In Athens, where the tributes of courageous young men and women were chosen for the Minotaur as a revenge of the assassination of King Minos's older son.  there was a prophesy being told around that reached where Minos is.

_'A Hero of Pure heart will defeat the one that is born of darkness'_

The King wonders who might that 'hero' be and he guessed it will be one of the tributes that will be chosen. Though he let it pass the fear that held his mind and do his duties. The next occasion is about to start and he will need to be ready to welcome the tributes nothing wrong of giving the best as the last they will experience before being devoured by the monster that he still will not consider as a son. Only seeing him as a punishment from Poseidon for not completing his promise of sacrificing the animal that was given as a sacrifice.

Back at Athens, the king of Athens Theseus heard of the tribute choosing during his reign after he completed his six labors to become King. It all started by the assassination of Androgeus, the eldest son of King Minos, when he was chosen to do the Panathenaic Games. During those games he won some events outright because he was strong and very skillful for the games. But on the break assassins came to murder him. Upon hearing the news King Minos went to Athens with a Cretan fleet and order to give over the assassins or a war will happen. But the king of Athens Aegeus did not know who was the assassins and had to surrender the entire city to King Minos. So as payback for the death of the eldest, On seven cycles of the solar calendar, the choosing of tributes of seven courageous young men and women need to happen to get on the boat towards the island of King Minos; to be devoured by the Minotaur.  this time one of the chosen will be slight different than the other times. when the time is coming Theseus will be among the choosing for this batch of tributes for the monster of the Cretan King. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback and some advice too. stay tune for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave some feedback


End file.
